As You Wish
by MollyNK
Summary: Loki and his love, Ava, spend a night together. One-shot romance. May be extended into a story one day. Loki/OC


**Hi everyone. I'm new to writing fanfiction and especially new to the Thor/Avengers movies and comics. Last night I was struggling to go to sleep as I had drank coffee too close to bed time. I'm not complaining though as I had the inspiration to write this! This is a one-shot but I like to think that I put enough of a story in there that I could actually make a story out of it if I wanted to. Please read and review and try not to be too harsh. :)**

**WARNING: This is a one-shot NSFW sex scene. If you are offended by this please do not read.**

**Enjoy!**

**~MissM**

* * *

_"He's sent for me," _Ava thought as she hurried through the halls of the palace towards his room.

It was late and most of the inhabitants were asleep. It was for the best. If she was caught out of bed at this hour there would be no reasonable explanation for it and she would surely be punished. Servants were not supposed to roam the castle after a certain time.

Ava smirked and thought, "_One day that will change. On the day that he overthrows our fool of a ruler he will make me his queen and I will no longer be a lowly servant. I will be knelt before and paid homage to_."

She pushed those thoughts aside though and concentrated on where she was going, keeping to the shadows. Pleasure awaited her.

* * *

Ava reached his door finally and scratched softly at the wood to let him know it was her. She pushed the door open and slipped inside closing the door shut behind her with a click. She pressed her back against the door and breathed one word. "Loki."

He was sitting in a low leather couch with a book which he closed and set down on the table in front of him. He smiled at her and she felt her breath hitch in her throat. It had always been so. Loki stood up in one fluid motion and moved towards her. He moved with grace and he was a sight to behold. He wore loose fitting black cotton pants slung low on his hips and an unbuttoned green shirt. His bare chest glinted in the moonlight and a thin trail of black hair led from his navel into his pants.

"Good evening Ava." His voice was low and husky. She started to curtsy but he caught her wrist and held her up. "Now, now, none of that. In public you must curtsy to me but in private we are equals. Do you understand?"

"Yes my...Loki" She swallowed. She had been about to say 'my lord.' "It is hard to break the habits of a lifetime. For you though, I will do it."

"Good," he said simply. He gazed down at her and she felt her breath quicken. His eyes were a sea-foam green and they looked at her in a way that no one else had ever done before. He reached up with one hand and put it on her cheek. "I missed you. It has been too long."

"It has," she agreed. "Feasts always put a strain on the kitchen and celebrating the New Year is an even bigger task since it goes on for 12 nights. Every hand has been needed. Cleanup afterward was a tremendous task. There simply was no way to slip away."

"Ah yes. I understand Love. I do. That doesn't mean I have to like it." He grinned mischievously. "But you are here now and we may have our fun!" He bent down quickly and swept her off her feet throwing her over one shoulder. Loki may not have looked it but he was all lean muscle and Ava could feel them gathering and bunching under the thin material of his shirt. He clapped a hand on her buttocks and squeezed and she let out a gasp.

"Put me down this instant!" She was laughing though and her words didn't carry any weight. Loki didn't put her down but instead starting spinning around which left her dizzy and giggling. Ava did the only thing she could think of and reached down with both her hands and squeezed his buttocks. That brought him up short.

"Oh you'll regret that," he growled. He walked towards the bed, lifted her off his shoulder and tossed her none too gently onto the soft mattress. She was breathless and still giggling a bit but stopped when she saw the look on his face. His eyes smoldered with an intensity that pierced her to the core and she shivered with anticipation.

Loki crawled onto the bed and slid up her body bracing himself on his arms. Ava closed her eyes and raised her lips to meet his but he didn't kiss her. Instead his lips went to the soft sensitive spot behind her ear. He kissed and nibbled his way to her ear and whispered in it, "I'm going to make you beg for me and only after you beg am I going to make you come." He blew in her ear lightly and trailed kisses down her neck. Loki moved off her and had her sit up and pulled her gown up over her head.

By this time Ava was flushed all over with pleasure and her pale skin glowed by candlelight. Her breasts were round and smooth and tipped with rosy nipples. The juncture of her thighs was hidden by a thatch of light red curls. He pulled the pins out of her carefully pinned hair and watched the auburn curls fall down her back. He looked into eyes, and they were two blue gems, glazed with pleasure. Her lips were pink and plump and begging to be kissed. A mouth made for sin. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever known and will ever know."

He leaned in to kiss her. He kissed her softly at first and then more insistently. His tongue slipped between her lips and she kissed him back, their tongues warring with each other. Her arms pushed the shirt from his shoulders and then they fell back against the pillows on the bed.

Ava's hands moved from his shoulders and over the hard plane of his chest and his rippled stomach and dipped into the waistband of his pants. He made a soft sound of protest and pulled her hands out and said, "Oh no. I'm supposed to be making you beg." He smiled at her and gave her a quick peck on the lips while pushing her flat on her back. "Stay."

"As you wish."

Loki braced himself once more above her and kissed his way down her neck and kissed and nipped each side of her collar bone. She made little sighs of contentment and pleasure while he did his work on her and each sound was music to his ear. His head dipped lower to trace one pert nipple with his tongue. He drew it into his mouth and suckled hard and she moaned and bucked her hips. His used one hand to pinch and twist the other nipple while sucking on the first one. After a few minutes he turned his lips and tongue to the other nipple and used his hand on the first. Ava was making mewling sounds in the back of her throat. "Please," she whispered.

Loki lifted his head. "Oh no my sweetling. I'll not be rushed in this. I will take my time to bring you to the brink over and over before I push you over."

She made a small sound but did not protest. Loki moved lower down her body kissing, licking, and biting softly till he was between her thighs. He took a deep breath, savoring the smell of her. Honey and musk. His hands smoothed themselves from her ankles all the way to the tops of her thighs and back again and he felt her hips strain towards him and saw her thighs open wider. He laughed softly. "So eager my sweet. Do not worry. All in good time."

Gently, oh so gently, he kissed the insides of each thigh, slowly making his way higher and higher. The fingers of one hand gently brushed her curls and she whimpered. He could see that she was slick with her juices. Teasingly he stroked her up and down with only one finger. She moaned and clutched at the bedspread. "You are so wet. Already you are ready for my rod and I have barely pleasured you." As he said this he slid one finger inside her and back out. In and out. In and out. Two fingers now. Ava's hips had risen off the bed and she was gasping and moaning. "Please Loki."

"Not yet my love." With his other hand he eased her folds apart to reveal her swollen bud. Still using his fingers he leaned down to lick the little nub and then took it into his mouth and sucked using lips and tongue. Ava's hips were bucking and she could not control them. Her fingers buried themselves in his dark hair, tugging. Loki could feel the rising urgency and her nearing climax. He took his mouth off of her and slowed his fingers. As the urgency receded he started up again. Time and again he did this to her until he could tell that one more time would be too many.

His mouth came off of her bud but his fingers were still inside of her creating that delicious friction. "Say it."

Ava whimpered.

His fingers stopped.

"Please Loki. I need you inside of me. I need you. All of you. Please." She was gasping as she said all this and almost near to tears with frustration.

His fingers pulled out of her and he got off the bed. Loki shed his trousers and it was obvious that he was as aroused as she was. He member was hard and curved upward towards his belly. A singly drop of seed shimmered on the tip. He got back on the bed and slid up her body. The blunt head of his phallus probed her nether lips and she quivered all over with need. His mouth captured hers in a fierce kiss and he slid into her.

Full. That was how she felt. She was replete to the core and she wished they could stay like this forever.

"You are mine." He gazed into her eyes intensely and started moving in long slow strokes.

"Yes," she gasped. She spread her legs wider to fit more of him inside her and wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

Time seemed to stretch on forever. Their lovemaking was boundless. The time was filled with gasps and moans. Kissing and grasping. Eventually though the pressure started to build. Loki's strokes increased in pace. Ava's breathing quickened and her moans grew louder until...light fractured. "Loki!"

He pushed himself into her once, twice more and then he came himself with a low guttural moan. He held himself above her breathing hard, not yet sliding out of her. Loki leaned down to kiss her and then shifted off of her. He gathered her into the crook of his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

Ava looked up at him smiling. "Mmm. That was nice."

He smiled back. "It is my sincere hope that we are not done for the night. As I said earlier, it has been far too long."

"I am content with that." She snuggled into him. "Do you truly suppose that we won't have to hide our relationship one day?"

"I do. On the day that I take Asgard you will become my Queen and we will rule over the nine worlds. Let's not talk about this tonight though. I would have our reunion not be troubled by thoughts of war."

"As you wish."

With her warm, naked body against his, he could feel his ardor rising again and his rod hardening between his legs. He took her hand and guided it to his member.

She laughed. "So soon my love? Alright. Let's not waste another moment then."

* * *

The first rays of light were coming through the window as Ava kissed Loki farewell.

"I will try to come again tonight."

"Yes do my love. Perhaps we can even discuss strategy instead of falling straight into bed. Goodbye my queen"

"Goodbye my king."

She laughed and kissed him and looked out the door before slipping into the hallway. As she walked towards the servants' quarters she wished she could run to Odin and announce her love for Loki. That would not do though. She had to be patient.

_"Soon,"_ she thought. _"Soon."_


End file.
